Assepoetser
by slimmmeiske2
Summary: AssepoeTSER niet AssepoeSTER, want hier is het Terry in de hoofdrol. De plaatselijke prins gaat opzoek naar een bruid. Koppels: TerryxGray WenxLienna BullxKarat
1. Proloog

**Assepoetser**

Mijn Assepoester verhaal... een beetje anders dan de echte assepoester, maar toch. Mijn vriendin heeft me gedwongen het hier op te zetten omdat ze het zeer goed vond.

**Disclaimer:** Niets is van mij zelfs het plot niet:O

**Proloog**

Het was nacht toen Gray woedend het paleis uitstapte, meteen gevolgd door zijn ouders en zijn trouwe dienaar Yamato.

"Gray, we willen alleen het beste", zei Grace, zijn moeder. "Ja Gray! Is het nu zoveel gevraagd om te trouwen?" vroeg zijn vader Michael.

Gray draaide zich om. "JA!"

"Kalm prins Gray", zei Yamato. Gray zuchtte. Hij zou zich weer laten doen door Yamato. Koning Michael en koningin Grace gingen naar binnen om de twee vrienden alleen te laten.

"Prins Gray, met u permissie, maar uw ouders willen alleen maar goed doen. Ze laten uzelf de keuze met wie u trouwt. Het kon allemaal veel erger. U kon bijvoorbeeld verloofd zijn met prinses Karat tegen u wil in", zei Yamato. Gray zuchtte weer. Ja, hij had zich laten doen door Yamato.

"Je hebt gelijk, Yamato. Het kon allemaal veel erger. Maar waar vind ik nu een bruid zo snel? Of toch een toekomstige."

Yamato glimlachte. Gray had het eindelijk begrepen. "Ik ben er zeker van dat uw ouders daar al aan gedacht zullen hebben, prins Gray."

"Bedankt Yamato. Maar doe me een gunst en stop me prins te noemen. Je bent een vriend. Noem me maar gewoon Gray."

"Oké Gray. Laten we dan snel eens gaan kijken naar je ouders." En de twee vrienden gingen naar binnen.

* * *

Enne wat vind je er van? 


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Een beetje geschiedenis

**Assepoetser**

**Disclaimer:** Niets is van mij.

**Hoofdstuk 1: Een beetje geschiedenis**

Buiten het dorp stond een rijke villa. Een beetje bekommert, maar nog steeds goed genoeg om het een villa te noemen. De bewoners ervan waren rijke mensen, rijke maar onvriendelijke mensen.

De man des huizes heette Ababa. Hij had twee kinderen: Wen en Li. Ook was er nog zijn stiefzoon Terry, maar die was toch maar de 'meid' in huis.

Terry's moeder was gestorven toen Terry 5 was. Zijn moeder heette Mie en was weduwe. Ze kon haar zoon niet zonder vader laten en trouwde opnieuw, dan met Ababa.

Terry's echte vader was Armada, de broer van Ababa. Armada stierf bij de geboorte van Terry. Het laatste wat Mie voor hem kon doen was zijn zoon Terry noemen zoals Armada dat wou.

Nu heeft Terry het huis geërfd, maar in plaats van het huis op te eigenen, werkt Terry in het huis als een dienaar van zijn twee stiefbroers en stiefvader. Hij heeft geen eigen bed in zijn eigen huis, dus slaapt hij maar in de keuken waar hij elke ochtend wakker wordt met het gesjilpt van de vogels.

Terry is dol op vogels: zij kunnen gaan en staan waar ze wilden, zonder dat iemand er maar iets op zegt. De controle die ze hebben in hun vleugels was fantastisch en fascineerde Terry nog wel het meest van al.

"Ben je nu al weer naar de vogels aan het kijken?" grijnsde Wen.

Wen was de oudste van de drie en de meest arrogantste. Hij was degene die dacht dat hij de sterkste en slimste was, wat natuurlijk niet waar was.

Zelf al gedraagde Wen zich als een imbeciel, hij was een gemene jongen die nauwkeurig zijn tegenstanders afbeitelde met commentaar. Hij wist er juist die kleine dingen er uit te halen, die zijn vijanden beetje bij beetje binnenin kapot maakte.

Hij was ook een typ dat zich vaak kwaad maakte. Wen was dan ook zeer gedreven in vechten en dat was meestal zeer pijnlijk voor Terry.

"Hij zal zeker heimwee hebben naar zijn vrienden," voegde Li toe.

Li was de jongste van ze. Een jaar jonger dan Terry en twee jaar jonger dan Wen. Hij was eerder de pientere jongen van ze. Zeer slim en sluw.

Doordat hij klein was, gebruikte Wen hem als een soort spion om uit te zoeken wie er over hem iets fout zei. Li had verschillende valstrikken om Terry weer eens goed belachelijk te maken als hij er weer intrapte.

Hij zag eruit als een kind maar hij had een volwassenere geest dan zijn broer Wen.

"Jongens! Wat heb ik gezegd over praten met de bediendes?" vroeg Ababa aan zijn twee zoons.

"Alleen om ze uit te lachen," zei Wen.

"Of om ze te pesten," voegde Li toe.

"En om ze werk te geven," grijnsde Ababa, "En nu ik er toch over bezig ben. Terry, zou je al eens niet beginnen met Wens kamer op te ruimen?"

"Ja stiefvader", antwoordde Terry en hij vertrok naar Wens kamer.

Ababa was de gemeenste van ze allemaal. Hij was zowel slim, sluw, arrogant en sterk. Een combinatie van de twee broers. Terry had nog steeds blauwe plekken van de vorige keer hij tegen Ababa sprak en dat was vijf jaar geleden.

Terry heeft nooit begrepen wat Ababa, Wen en Li tegen hem hadden en waarom ze juist zo gemeen waren. Al bij al was Terry gelukkig: hij had een dak boven zijn hoofd, vrienden waartegen hij alles kon zeggen en die hem geen pijn deden en de vriendelijke mensen uit het dorp. Ja, Terry was gelukkig…

Ondertussen was Terry aangekomen bij Wens kamer. Toen hij de deur open deed, was hij met stomheid geslagen.

Wat een rommel daar was. Het leek eeuwen geleden dat er was gekuist, ook al had Terry, nog maar eergisteren de kamer opgeruimd.

"Tja, het leven zal nog niet hard genoeg geweest zijn voor mij," zuchtte Terry en hij begon met het terug opruimen van Wens kamer.

* * *

Ja Wen, Li en Ababa spelen ook mee in deze fic. Eigenlijk heb ik iedereen toch proberen een rol te geven. 


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Een bizarre ontmoeting

**Assepoetser**

**Disclaimer:** Battle B-daman is niet van mij, noch de personages.

Ik was zo blij dat er eindelijk iemand had gereviewed op mijn verhaal, dat ik onmiddelijk besloot dit hoofdstuk toe te voegen!

**Hoofdstuk 2: Een bizarre ontmoeting**

Gray stond vermoeid op. Gisterenavond was het laat geweest. Hij moest samen met Yamato uitnodigen maken voor het komende bal. Op dat bal zou hij zijn toekomstige bruid vinden. "Gray!" klonk het. "Ja?" geeuwde Gray. Yamato kwam binnen. "Ah, je bent al wakker. Mooi zo! We moeten de uitnodigingen nog uit delen."

"Moet ik daarvoor mee?"

"Prins Gray niet," zei Yamato, "maar Berkhart wel!"

"Berkhart??"

* * *

Terry was al 2 uur wakker. Hij had het ontbijt al klaargemaakt en was nu buiten de vogels aan het voeden. Terry wandelde rustig naar binnen, toen plots het helse gerinkel van een van de bellen begon te rinkelen. Onder de bel hing de naam Wen. Terry haastte zich en maakte de drie dienbladen op. Ondertussen was ook broer Li wakker geworden. Terry pakte het ontbijt en verdeelde het over de dienbladen. Dan ging ook het laatste belletje rinkelen en Terry maakte zovlug als hij kon koffie klaar.

Tien minuten later vertrok Terry met drie dienbladen naar boven. Hij kwam aan bij Wen's kamer.

"Goedemorgen Wen," zei Terry vriendelijk.

"Je bent te laat met het ontbijt!" zeurde Wen. Terry zette het dienblad op zijn nachtkastje. "

Pak die bende kleren eens mee!" commandeerde Wen.

"Ja Wen," zei Terry en hij vertrok met de wasmand en de twee dienbladen naar Li's kamer.

"Goedemorgen Li," glimlachte Terry.

"Ben je er eindelijk?" vroeg Li knorrig.

"Sorry Li," verontschuldigde Terry zich.

Li wees naar een wasmand. "Pak mijn was mee!"

"Ja Li," en Terry vertrok met twee wasmanden en een dienblad naar de laatste kamer: de kamer van zijn stiefvader.

"Goedemorgen stiefvader," zei Terry.

"Goedemorgen Terry. Zet het maar op het tafeltje. Laten we het eens hebben over de taken van vandaag," zei Ababa rustig. Terry knikte en wachtte op de bevelen van zijn stiefvader.

"De gordijnen moeten gelapt worden, de gang moet geboend worden, de vensters moeten gekuist worden en de keuken moet geveegd worden. Dat is het eerste wat in me opkomt…voor nu," grijnsde Ababa. Terry boog en vertrok zonder iets te zeggen.

* * *

Gray had zich verkleed als dienaar en Joe de wacht opdracht gegeven niemand in zijn kamer te laten, zeker zijn ouders niet. Yamato stond beneden al te wachten. "Eindelijk," zei Yamato.

"Hoe heb ik me ooit door jou kunnen overhalen?" vroeg Gray.

"Mensenkennis," zei Yamato trots.

_Typisch Yamato. Hij mensenkennis? Hij weet niet eens wanneer hij beledigd wordt,_ dacht Gray.

"Kom Berkhart. Laten we naar de markt gaan!" Gray zuchtte nog iets diep voor hij Yamato volgde naar de poort.

* * *

Terry was de gang aan het boenen, toen er een gil klonk uit een van de kamers boven. _Wat nu weer?_ vroeg Terry zich af. Hij haastte zich naar boven en kwam in Wens kamer aan.

"Wen? Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Terry aan zijn stiefbroer. "Ik heb bobbels op mijn kaak!" Terry kwam wat dichterbij. "Dat zijn puistjes, Wen."

"WAT?!" schreeuwde Wen, "Hoe moet ik dan uitgaan met Lienna?" Terry zuchtte. "Je kan er toch wat crème opdoen," zei hij. "Crème?" zei Wen niet-begrijpend.

"Je kan dat kopen op de markt." Wen duwde Terry opzij en liep de kamer uit: "PA!"

* * *

Yamato en Gray liepen al een tijdje op de markt. Ze hadden al wat uitnodigingen uitgedeeld en hadden zelfs al een zangeres gevonden voor het bal.

"Wat ziet mijn leeuwenoog? Is dat Yamato?" Een leeuw kwam vanachter het kraam. "Dag Assado!" zei Yamato vrolijk. Gray keek verward van Yamato naar de leeuw, tot Gray door had dat de leeuw eigenlijk een knul was met een leeuwenpak aan.

"Wie is die nieuwe?" vroeg de leeuweknul Assado aan Yamato. "Dit is Berkhart, Assado," zei Yamato. "Dag Berkhart!" Gray gaf de leeuweknul een hand.

"Zo, en wat brengt de dienaars van de koning hier?" vroeg Assado. Yamato pakte zijn vriend bij de schouder en begon te vertellen over het bal.

Terry, Li, Wen en Ababa liepen op de markt rond, opzoek naar crème voor Wens puistjes. Natuurlijk had de stief familie ook al andere dingen gekocht en die spullen hadden ze in Terry's handen gestoken. Terry wist na een tijdje helemaal niet meer welke kant hij op moest door de torenhoge berg met spullen en ging dan op zijn gevoel af. Er klonk een luide BANG en Terry lag op de grond bedelft onder de gekochte spullen.

De eigenaar van het kraam, dat door Terry nu kapot was, was Assado. Vloekend liep hij naar Terry. "Idioot!" brulde de leeuw.

"Sorry," fluisterde Terry. Maar Assado bleef brullen en vloeken. De eigenaar van het kraam daarnaast, de plaatselijke mecanicien, hielp Terry overeind. Assado was ondertussen al wat gekalmeerd door Gray en Yamato.

"Het spijt me, meneer," snikte Terry zacht.

Yamato kon zijn lach niet inhouden. Assado kreeg het op zijn heupen: "Wat sta je daar te lachen?"

"Rustig Assado," zei Gray, maar Assado luisterde niet en begon zich af te reageren op Yamato. Bull probeerde Assado ervan te weer houden Yamato aan te vallen.

Terry zag zijn stief familie al zien wachten op hem, dus begon hij zo snel mogelijk alles op te pakken. Daarbij werd hij geholpen door een glimlachende Gray.

Terry kreeg daar een gelukkig zalig gevoel bij; het gevoel dat hij vroeger altijd had wanneer mensen naar hem glimlachte, de tijden dat hij buiten speelde met Bull of lachte met zijn moeder Mie, gelukkig zalige tijden…

"Terry! Stop met lanterfanten en kom hier!" riep Ababa uit. Terry rende onmiddellijk naar zijn familie.

"Rare gast!" snoof Assado. "Terry is de goedheid zelve," zei Bull. "En hij brengt me altijd aan het lachen," voegde Yamato toe. "Terry…" zei Gray dromerig.

"Ja, Terry met de kwaadaardige stief familie," zei Bull, "Nu ik moet maar waar eens aan het werk." En Bull ging terug naar zijn eigen kraam. Assado mopperde iets onhoorbaar en vertrok met zijn kraam naar huis.

Yamato zuchtte. "We moeten meer uitnodigingen uitdelen voor het bal!" "Hé?" "Gra-Berkhart, waar zit je met je gedachten?"

* * *

Review! 


End file.
